


How Long Can you Hold It

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, Desperation, M/M, Multi-character desperation, New Year's Eve, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nouis vs Lirry in a desperation contest. That's one way to start the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Can you Hold It

Louis walked into the living room and was greeted with Harry cuddling with Liam on one side of the couch and Niall with his legs stretched out on the other side. Louis held onto his cup of tea with one hand and used his other hand to shove Niall’s legs.

“Move it Nialler. I need a place to sit.”

Niall moved his legs, but pulled Louis onto the empty couch cushion. “You can sit on my lap if ya want.”

Louis frowned. “Um, no to that suggestion. And nice job making me almost spill my tea.”

Harry took a break from cuddling Liam to look at Louis. “Who drinks tea at ten minutes to midnight on New Year’s Eve?”

Louis took a sip while holding the handle with his pinky out. “I can’t help it if I’m the classiest member of One Direction.”

Harry resumed cuddling with Liam.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Can the two of you climb off each other for a like a second?”

Liam ruffled Harry’s hair and smiled. “No way. We make a perfect team.”

Niall took another swig of beer. “Yeah right. Everyone knows that Nouis is ten times better than Lirry.”

Liam smirked. “Maybe ten times better at losing mate.”

Niall pointed his bottle of beer at Liam. “Oh yeah? Challenge Nouis to anything and we’ll take you down Payno.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”

Niall nodded enthusiastically. “Anything.”

Liam smiled. “Ok mate. Here it is. Lirry challenges Nouis to a pissing contest.”

Niall looked at his beer bottle. “Piece of cake. I could down another twelve of these without breaking a sweat.”

Liam shook his head. “The other kind of pissing contest. Last one to use the toilet is the winner.”

Niall froze with the beer bottle at his lips. “A pissing – you got to be – I can’t –.”

Liam smirked. “You giving up already?”

Niall winced. “I’ve been drinking, Liam. You can’t expect a man to hold in his piss after a few rounds.”

Louis shifted on the couch. “Not to mention that this is like my third cup of tea.”

Liam nodded slowly. “That sounds like something losers say. I guess that shouldn’t surprise me.”

Louis sighed. “Fine. Give us a minute to decide if we accept your challenge.”

Louis turned his back to Harry and Liam so he could face Niall. Louis drew his legs up crisscross on the couch and kept his voice low. “So what do you think? Do we have even the slightest chance of winning?”

Niall glanced over at Harry and then back at Louis. “I guess. It’s pretty safe to assume that Harry has to take a wee at all times, but Liam’s a wildcard. He never has to take a wee. He might have a bladder like a camel.”

Louis sighed. “Camel’s don’t store urine in their humps Ni.”

Niall blushed. “I know that!”

Louis shushed him. “Shhh. Keep your voice down. We can’t let them hear our strategy.”

Niall raised his eyebrows as he raised his bottle to take another sip. “So we’re in on the game?”

Louis snatched the bottle from Niall’s hand. “Yes, and stop drinking before you piss away our chances.”

Niall nodded. “Ok, how bad do you gotta go? Like from one to ten.”

Louis looked at the ceiling trying to gauge his bladder fullness. He tilted his head from left to right. “If one is ‘not really’ and ten is ‘bursting’ then… a seven? Maybe an eight?”

Niall whistled. “Dude, why are you holding it in so long? You do know that we have a toilet here.”

Louis punched Niall’s arm. “Shut up. I don’t know why. I didn’t want to miss midnight and all of that I guess.”

Niall sighed. “Ok, I’m at a five so you’ll probably tap out before me.”

Louis nodded. “I’m pretty sure I can take Liam out. All you have to do is talk about how bad you have to go and it puts him over the edge.”

Niall bounced his knee. “Yeah, not really going to ask how you know that information, I’m just going to be glad that you do. So it will most likely be me against Harry. Harry looks like he has to go, but he’s good at holding it.”

Louis pointed his fist at Niall. “Team Nouis for the win, yeah?”

Niall rolled his eyes and give Louis a fist pound. “I guess. I’ve done stupider things before.”

While Louis and Niall were strategizing, Liam and Harry were discussing their plans as well.

Liam winced. “Sorry, Haz. I kind of dragged you in on this.”

Harry jiggled his foot and smiled sheepishly. “I gotta wee already.”

Liam patted Harry on the side of his knee. “Don’t worry. We just have to outlast those two. It’ll be easy. Trust me.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Louis cleared his throat, causing Liam and Harry to look over at him. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and flashed a slightly devious smile. “We accept your challenge. Prepare to lose.”

Liam laughed. “Big talk from a guy who’s about to wet his pants.”

Louis crossed his legs. “Hey! I’m not about –.” He paused as his bladder started to disagree. He shoved his hands between his legs and grumbled. “Just shut up and watch the ball drop.”

The four hold-it contestants watched the New Year ring in while holding onto something they should have let go last year.

Harry gave Liam a kiss at midnight and Harry mumbled against his lips. “I really have to wee.”

Liam kept kissing him and held Harry’s hand. “I’ll help you hold it.”

Niall frowned. “You don’t kiss me like that Louis.”

Louis bounced his legs. “If you win this for me, I’ll have your babies Ni.”

Niall started to laugh and then groaned. “Noooo Louis. No jokes. You’re going to make me lose it.”

When Liam finally stopped kissing Harry so they could breathe, Niall sighed. “Hey Li, do you even have to take a leak?”

Liam leaned forward, running his hands from his thighs to his knees. “I sure do. It wouldn’t have been fair to make a bet like this if I didn’t.”

Niall rubbed his stomach. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve really gotta take a wee. I haven’t been to the toilet since last year.”

Louis moaned. “Oh God. Don’t start with the ‘I haven’t done it since last year thing’. I’ll move over to team Lirry if you start that.”

Harry smiled. “We’d welcome you to the winning team.” Harry felt his bladder give a strong push and he put his hands between his legs and rocked forward against the weight of his hands.

Niall adopted the same position.

Louis whispered to his teammate. “You have to go that bad?”

Niall shook his head while mirroring Harry’s exact movements. “No, but Harry’s an expert at holding in his wee. I figure if I do what he does, then I have an advantage.”

Louis frowned. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You - .”

Louis was cut short when a really urgent pulsing started to radiate from his bladder. Louis whimpered as he closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

The next hour passed by slowly. The four were halfheartedly watching a football game, but after an hour Liam started to randomly scroll through the channels. He hadn’t meant to channel surf, but his mind was on his bladder and his thumb just absentmindedly pressed down on the channel increase button.

Louis took the remote from Liam’s hand. “Someone’s mind is somewhere else.”

Liam tensed, but didn’t show any outward signs of desperation like his friends. He reached for a bottle of water and lifted it to his lips. “Just thinking about winning.”

Liam took a noisy sip, letting the water slide down his throat and swallowing loudly.

Louis moaned. “Ugggggh! That has to count as cheating!”

Liam smiled against the lip of the bottle. His voice echoed through the plastic. “My throat’s a wee bit dry.”

Louis whimpered and grabbed between his legs. “This isn’t going to work. There’s too much tea in here.”

Niall sat up straight. “No, no, no. You can’t give up yet.”

Louis scooted to the edge of the couch and stomped his feet against the floor while gripping himself tightly. “I – I can’t Ni. I’m literally about to explode. I’m just going to run to the loo and then I’ll come back and cheer you on.”

Niall crossed his legs and moaned. “What about your plan to take out Liam?”

Louis stood and danced from foot to foot. “It’ll work better when I'm not dying for a wee.”

Niall grabbed Louis’ wrist and frowned. “You can’t leave me against these two. It’s too much pressure.”

Louis tried to wriggle free from Niall’s grip. “Trust me mate, I’m dealing with a whole lot more pressure here.”

Louis pulled away from Niall, but fell back onto the couch and landed on the cushion with an ‘oomph’. Louis clench every muscle he had and curled into a tight ball, making himself as small as possible. The tea that had turned to pee was making Louis helpless to do anything other than struggle to hold on.

Niall put a hand on Louis’ back. “Are you - ?”

Louis didn’t let Niall finish. A break in the pounding desperation gave Louis a small opening to make a run for the toilet. Louis didn’t let this opportunity pass him by as he sprinted for the bathroom. He reached the door and skidded to a stop.

The insane pressure swelled in his bladder again, forcing him to pitch all the way forward with his hands tucked between his legs and his legs crossed tightly.

He whined loud enough for his three friends to hear from the other room, but he didn’t care. His whole body shook with desperation, but he tapped into the discipline he learned as a football player.

He squeezed his lean, but muscular, athletic thighs together as he removed his hands from between his legs. He chanted to himself “Hold it… hold it… hold it…” and somehow he did. He held it all the way to the toilet and was able to hold off the stream until just the right moment.

He took a deep breath as his stream filled the toilet instead of his pants. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensation of losing the battle against his friends, but winning the war against his bladder.

His eyes shot open when he realized that Niall was still fighting that battle, and he was doing it alone.

Louis grunted as he increased the intensity of his stream, choosing speed over pleasure. He finished going as quickly as possible, washed up, and ran back to help Niall.

Niall was right where he left him, squirming and uncomfortable. Niall looked up at Louis and smirked. “We’re not off to a good start, are we?”

Louis sat down and put a hand on Niall’s back. “It’s not about how you start, it’s about how you finish. I can totally coach you through this.”

Niall bounced his knees and nodded. He glanced over at Harry to see if he could mimic his holding technique, but Harry was looking far from confident.

Harry had his hands at his sides, squeezing the couch cushion. He was rocking back and forth with his head down.

Liam seemed to notice Harry’s distress at the same time as Niall. Liam put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright, mate?”

Harry shook his head and stood up quickly. He started pacing in a circle. “I can’t sit anymore.”

Harry's pacing quickly turned to bouncing on his toes and settled into a doubled over crotch grab.

Niall closed his eyes. “I can’t watch that. He’s making me have to go soooo bad.”

Liam didn’t quite have the option to look away. He wanted to offer encouragement and help, but Harry’s desperation dance was hitting Liam’s bladder in the worst way.

Harry moaned as his legs shook. “I gotta wee so bad. I have to use the toilet right now. It’s a proper emergency over here.”

Harry’s desperate meltdown was quickly pushing Liam’s bladder over the edge. Liam shifted his weight on the couch, but still was able to hide any outward signs of needing to pee.

Harry rocked from side to side. “Li, I can’t hold it. I’m gonna go in my pants.”

Liam squeezed his thighs together and let out a gasp, but thankfully that was all that slipped out. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his voice steady. “Go ahead to the loo Haz. I got this.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He made a desperate dash to the toilet. He made it safely to the bathroom, but when he had to let go of his crotch to unzip his jeans, he couldn’t hold it anymore. One quick leak was followed by another as he popped open the constraining button of his waistband.

His bladder instantly expanded due to the available space. His hands worked the zipper as another strong urge caused another short leak. So far Harry’s boxers had absorbed all the damage, but he was one leak away from disaster.

An unstoppable urge slammed into Harry, causing the poor boy to groan and lose control, but thankfully he was already aimed and ready. The strain of holding it created an uncomfortable start and stop pattern to Harry’s stream, but relief was relief, and Harry was just happy to be letting it out in any capacity.

Eventually his stream evened out and he steadily peed the pressure away.

When Harry was done, he assessed the damage. His boxers were wet, but his jeans had stayed dry. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He rinsed his underwear under the running water of the bathtub and left them there to dry. He slipped his jeans back on, washed his hands, and headed back to his friends.

Harry sat down and sighed. “Sorry Li. I really couldn’t hold it any longer.”

Liam winced as he bounced his feet against the floor. “No worries. I can beat Niall. I’m just glad you’re ok. For a minute, I didn’t think you were going to make it in time.”

Harry smiled. “I only got wee on my boxers so I just took them off.”

The thought of Harry going commando sent chills through Liam’s body, and those chills ran through his bladder. He willed himself to resist a very much needed crotch grab, but this decision left him holding his breath and squeezing his thighs together for mercy.

Louis saw this crack in Liam’s armor and smirked. “I think we’re going to win this.”

Niall grunted. “I don’t.”

Niall had his hands between his legs and was rocking back and forth so hard that he was starting to rock the couch.

Louis frowned. “Focus Niall.”

Niall whined. “I _am_ focused. I’m focused on having to wee like crazy. It’s the only thing I can think about!”

Louis shook his head. “You can’t give up.”

Niall moaned. “Ugh, tell that to my bladder. It’s about to give up a whole lot.”

Niall planted his feet on the floor and stood. He crossed one leg over the other and bounced on his toes, hoping that this new position would give his bladder some relief. It didn’t, but it did seem to put a strain on Liam’s. Liam couldn’t sit still while Niall was doing his crossed leg bounce.  

Liam stood and gave his crotch a quick squeeze. He tried to play it off like he just needed to adjust himself. He put his hands in his pockets, crossed his legs lightly, and swayed his hips from side to side.

Niall sank to the ground and squeezed himself for dear life. “Ugh… can’t do this!”

Louis crouched down next to him. “Just hold on. Liam’s dying for a wee too.”

Niall gritted his teeth. “All… those… drinks.”

Louis shook his head. “Don’t think about the drinks. You got this.”

Niall winced as more pressure descended onto his bladder. He looked up at Liam, and saw that his competitor was looking pretty desperate as well.

Liam’s hands were still in his pockets, but his thighs were pressed together and his knees were bent. He bounced up and down in this position a few times and then went back to marching in place.

Niall grimaced as he made eye contact with Liam. “Are you as desperate for a leak as I am Payno?”

Liam nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I have to go so bad I can hardly breathe.”

Niall rose from his crouched position, but his legs were too shaky to stand up straight. He opted to cross his legs and stay bent forward at the waist. “This is gonna be close. I have to go so bad.”

Niall saw Liam twitch and he remembered what Louis had said earlier.

 _All you have to do is talk about how bad you have to go and it puts him over the edge_.

Niall moaned. “I’m so full right now. I feel like I’m about to burst.”

Liam tried to bite back a moan.

Niall smirked. “Ooooo it’s so much in here and it keeps pushing to come out. Ahhh… I almost lost it there. I thought I was weeing down my leg.”

Liam’s hands were at his sides in fists, but he was still fighting off the urge to grab himself. “Ni… stop…”

Niall grimaced. “That’s what I keep telling my bladder. Just stop, but it doesn’t. The pressure is getting insane and I’ll tell you what. The need is just getting worse and worse and my bladder keeps swelling and shaking and… Oh God Liam, I need a wee! An urgent wee. A good long wee. A full-on gusher.”

Liam fought against the strong urges that were slamming into his weak bladder from Niall’s words. He couldn’t bring himself to hold himself. For some reason that was too mortifying for him to even consider. He staggered back to the couch and lowered himself onto the armrest. He sandwiched the armrest between his legs and leaned forward, adding a much needed pressure against himself to hold on.

Louis smiled. “It’s working Niall.”

Niall groaned. “Maybe a little too well.” His own bladder wasn’t appreciating all of the attention and was throbbing inside of him.

Harry knelt down to be at eye level with Liam. “Don’t take deep breaths. It’ll make you have to wee more.”

Liam’s whole body was shaking. “Everything makes me have to wee more. I have to… so badly, but I can’t let Niall win.”

Liam sat up, still straddling the armrest. He sat up as straight as possible, trying to give his bladder a little more room to expand upwards. He hoped that this would make breathing less uncomfortable, but each breath caused a mounting pressure in his bladder.

He tilted his head back and even that slight movement tilted the overfilled balloon inside of him. His leg twitched along with his bladder, causing his foot to hit against the coffee table. The water bottle that he had noisily teased Louis with wobbled and fell over. The water poured out of the bottle and Liam literally saw stars.

He pushed himself off of the armrest and squeezed himself with both hands. “Ahhh. I can’t. I… CAN’T!!!”

Niall mimicked Liam’s two-fisted grab and grunted. “Giving up so soon?”

Liam fell to his knees and Harry knew he wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom. Harry grabbed the water bottle and sat it on the floor next to them and made quick work of releasing Liam from his jeans. Harry ignored the wet patch that was quickly spreading around Liam’s crotch as he tried to open Liam’s zipper around clenched hands.

Liam gasped. “Harry I’m - .”

Harry cut him off. “No you’re not. Everything's fine.”

Harry pushed Liam’s hands away, leaving Liam to temporarily hold on without the aid of actually holding on.

Liam was mortified beyond belief, but he managed to save a little dignity by reaching for the bottle. “I’ll do it Haz.”

Liam gripped the bottle with a shaking hand and lined up his business to start the most satisfying pee session of his entire life.

Harry turned away because he knew that Liam wouldn’t want him to stare.

As Liam started to fill the bottle, poor Niall whimpered. “Louuu…! Do I h-have to ho-hold it in t-till he f-finishes?!”

Louis helped Niall to his feet and laughed. “No you wanker. Now run before you piss your pants.”

Niall ran as fast as he could in his hunched forward stance. He pushed open the bathroom door and stood over the toilet with his knees knocking together as he fumbled with his zipper.

He groaned to himself. _I should’ve undid my trousers while I was running. I gotta hold it in just a little longer. Just a little…_

He freed himself quickly and let his bursting bladder finally relax. His full force stream was only rivaled in intensity by his mate in the other room. Liam and Niall continued their duel relief. The two mirrored each other almost exactly as they let go of their liquid burdens.

Liam wondered about the capacity of the wattle bottle as Niall wondered about the capacity of the toilet. Both had overestimated their bladder fullness and the bottle and the bowl were more than enough storage for their needs.

Liam wiped the sweat from his forehead as his stream stuttered before springing back to life again. Niall wiped his forehead in relief as he continued to force out more relief.

Niall put his hand against the wall as Liam put his hand against the leg of the coffee table for balance.

Louis peeked his head into the bathroom. “All aces in here? Any wee going down your leg?”

Niall threw his head back, still going. “I might have gotten a little too descriptive back there.”

Louis hopped up onto the sink and drew his knees to his chest. “You smashed it, Nialler. Just don’t take too long buddy. I have to go again.”

Niall wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed. “Yeah, just hold on. I’m almost done.”

Louis hopped off of the sink. “Are you crying?”

Niall sniffed again and laughed. “No. All the strain made my eyes water and my nose is starting to run.”

Louis hopped back on the sink and adopted his prior position. “If you don’t hurry it up, I’m going to be the one crying. I’m seriously considering going in the shower.”

Niall finished up as quickly as he could, but blocked Louis’ path to the toilet. He put his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him in close. “So you said something about having my babies if I won.”

Louis squirmed against Niall’s grip and laughed. “Apparently someone doesn’t know much about where babies come from. Now get off. I really have to go. I would have ducked in here right after you started with the wee narration, but I was afraid that weeing twice would disqualify us.”

Niall let go of Louis and leaned against the wall. “Not only did we not get disqualified but we won AND got Liam to take a leak in a bottle. I think this year is starting off great.”

Louis turned to Niall and winked. “It’s just the first day. Imagine what the other 364 are going to be like.”


End file.
